Adrian watts, the unforgiven
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Spin off of my Adrian watts, the rewrite story...I'm going to need a few OC's for the story! More info on it will be in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

What was not to be aspected

Spin off of my Adrian watts, the rewrite story

Xxxxxx

Champions:

WWE world heavyweight: Adrian watts

Universal: Shinsuke Nakamura

United States: Ryno

Intercontinental: AJ styles

Tag team: team W.T.F (Austin Watts, Trivolt, and foxdre)

(RAW)

Adrian was pissed.

Why

Because his fiancé Becky lynch just revealed that she was pregnant

On camera

Oh he should be happy right

Nope, dead wrong

The baby was not his, his best friend Tank Gibbs went and screwed his fiancé behind his back

Now he was in the ring, crowed shocked and quiet, probably the quietest crowed reaction ever.

"Listen Adrian...I...WE didn't mean to hurt you, we should have told you about us..." Becky said and looked at Adrian with soft eyes.

"Becky is right, if we told you, maybe you would have understood..." Tank followed up.

Adrian felt his heart beat faster and harder. Adrian ran his hand threw his hair, held his WWE world heavyweight championship, and stood there. "Well there's one thing I know what I NEED to do!" Adrian growled and then super kick'd...Becky! Tank didn't know what to do and got a platinum punch (superman punch).

Adrian rolled out of the and grabbed Tank powerbomb'd him on the ring apron, the crowd 'OHH' at this, Tank gripped his back but Adrian started to stomp his back. "Oh my, well down in ROH and japan, he was called the "bone breaker" and "backbreaker" and he lived up to his name!" Graves said. Adrian then picked him up and suplexed him onto the steel steps.

Adrian took out a table and then set it up. He picked up Tank and hit a platinum destroyer (lucha destroyer) on the steel steps. Becky got and yelled at Adrian to stop and slapped him. Adrian then kicked her in the belly and put her head between his legs and lifted her up, but then he slid he back into a crucifix hold, Adrian turned and hit a crucifix powerbomb threw the table and the crowed gasped at this and had a mixed reaction, all the Becky and Tank fans yelled and called him names, other people did the opposite. But there is one thing the all wondered

Why

Why would Adrian do this

Why would Adrian do this to his beat friend and then his fiancé

Adrian then pulled up Tank and put his head under his arms and put on a double under hook, he then hit a game changer (dirty deeds).

"ADRIAN THATS ENOUGH" yelled Trivolt has he ran down to the ring and threw his tag team championship down. He then grabbed Adrian by his shoulder but Adrian pulled Trivolt into a pop-up powerbomb onto the apron making him yell in pain, foxdre ran out and hit Adrian with a foxhole (Kinshasa).

Adrian hit the ground and shook his head as saw foxdre helping Tank up so he staggered up and turned around foxdre and hit him with a game changer and hit another platinum punch on tank. Adrian was done with this and picked up tank as tombstone'd him on the steel steps.

Adrian walked down the ramp and picked up his jacket and put the hood up...

Xxxxx

I no own wwe


	2. Chapter 2 info chapter

Chapter 2 the info chapter:

So ok I need 9 OC's and 3 of them must be a female and I want a OC to be paired with Adrian watts.

App:

Name:

Ring name:

Nickname(s):

Appearance Include Hair Color, Hair Style, Hair Length, Eye Color, Eye Shape, Skin Tone, Scars, Tattoos, Piercing, ETC.):

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Signatures (up to 4):

Finishers (up to 3):

Normal attire:

Ring attire:

Entrance attire:

Entrance theme:

Entrance:

History/backstory:

Accomplishments:

Anything else:

Here's my OC!

Name: Adrian watts

Ring name: Adrian watts

Nickname(s): the broken platinum

Appearance (Include Hair Color, Hair Style, Hair Length, Eye Color, Eye Shape, Skin Tone, Scars, Tattoos, Piercing, ETC.): he has semi-pale skin and brown eyes, he has dark black hair that is a foot long that he usually keeps in a Native American pony tail and also has almond shape eyes

Height: 6'5

Weight: 239 pounds

Personality: quiet, nice, and also mean at times

Gimmick: the broken man

Signatures (up to 4):

Game changer (dirty deeds)

Different variations of powerbombs

Power-breaker (Irish curse)

Finishers (up to 3):

Unforgiven forearm (phenomenal forearm)

Revenge combo (spider suplex and then a Moonsalt)

Broken platinum driver(tombstone piledriver)

Normal attire: t shirts and sweat pants, some times suits

Ring attire: black spandex style pants with a black tank to with a viper head on the back in white

Entrance attire: same as ring

Entrance theme: the unforgiven 2 by Metallica

Entrance: like Kane but when he gets in the middle of the ring he puts his hands up and throws them down as he looks around with blue fire

History/backstory: find out later in the story

Accomplishments:

Current WWE world heavyweight champion

WWE United States championship(1 time)

WWE Intercontinental championship (4 times)

WWE Raw tag team championships (3 times)

WWE smackdown tag team championships (3 times)

ROH championship (1 time)

ROH tag team championship (1 time)

Lucha underground championship (2 times)

Lucha underground gift of the gods championship (1 time)

Lucha underground trios tag team championships (1 time)

Anything else: he won all of the tag team championships with his brother, Finnegan


	3. Chapter 3

Freak out

Xxxx

(Later that night, about 11:19 pm)

Adrian was tearing apart the team locker room. Doors were broken in half and on the ground, bags were tossed around, books in pieces, championship belts were thrown around. A couple of the superstars were watching it unfold. "To we gotta stop him now or me gear is goin to be in pieces" sheamus said to them. "Be my guest then, show us what your made of" Kalisto said. Sheamus sighed and went to stop Adrian.

Then Sheamus got kicked, punched, head butted and everything in between.

Adrian sent Sheamus flying into Kalisto and then went back to destroying crap.

Sheamus looked at the little luchador as he got up and saw he squashed him.

"ALL RIGHT STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" bellowed a voice.

Every one turned to see Brock Lesnar standing there in his usual attire.

Adrian was still tearing apart the room when Brock grabbed him and gave him a belly to belly suplex on a steel chair, Adrian hissed in pain and grabbed his back. "Calm down Adrian" is all Brock said as Adrian sat there on the ground, sighed, got up with his bag and left.

Adrian walked to his car, 1971 flat black chevelle, Adrian tossed his bag in and pulled out (A/N: I forgot to add that they were in Vegas).

Adrian tore ass threw the whole city and made it out to the dessert and was going really fast, about 140.

Adrian turned on his radio and it was tuned into a classic rock station.

Adrian stopped his car and pulled over. As he got out he grabbed his bag and walked into the dessert...

Xxxxx

Don't forget to give me OC's

I will make

I no own WWE


	4. Chapter 4

The return of the unforgiven

Xxxx

(3 months later, main event of wrestleMania)

"Welcome back to wrestleMania everybody, we are in the last match to see who will become WWE world heavyweight champion, after Adrian watts went missing 3 months ago" Cole called out

A African American man Wearing Black training tights, black shorts with his initials "C" (on the right) and "J" (on the left) in blue. He also wears black knee pads and blue black boots with blue wings, one on each side. He also wears a black sleeveless shirt with a shield and a face of a hawk point the shield along with "CJ HAWK" above the logo all in blue. On the back of the shirt, he has a pair of hawk wings also in blue. Blue taped wrists, black gloves, and a black mask with blue pupils on the eyes and a blue tag flowing on the back of the mask (the mask only covers his eyes and nose).

"Here he goes randy Orton looking for a RKO...NO WAIT CJ HAWK REVERSED IT INTO A backstabber" JBL yelled

As CJ hawk and randy Orton laid in the ring, a person that looked just like Adrian watts but stood about 5'9, Austin watts ran down with a chair. He got in the ring and the ref went to ring the bell because he hit CJ hawk but the ref got hit by the chair too.

Trivolt ran down and started to fight his partner. Randy was up and he RKO'd Austin and Trivolt, he hit one on CJ hawk and went for the cover but the lights went out!

X

Xx

Xxx

Xxxx

Xxxxx

Xxxxxx

Xxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

Xxxxx

Xxxx

Xxx

Xx

X

When they came back on there was no ref, but Adrian watts who had cut sweat pants and no shirt on! Adrian picked up Orton and gave him a game changer! Adrian looked at CJ hawk, who thought Adrian was helping him, Adrian gave him his hand and CJ took it...right into a pop-up powerbomb Adrian then picked up a mic.

"I have been gone for 3 months, when I came back I learned that i was stripped of my title...so there is only one person to hold that title, not any of these guys, IT IS MR. MITB MY BROTHER FINNEGAN WATTS!" Adrian yelled

-for whom the bell tolls by Metallica hits-

A 6'10 man ran out to this. He had long black hair down to his shoulders, he looked like a young undertaker. He ran down in a pair of black pants and a tank top. He got in the ring and handed a ref, that ran out too, the briefcase.

He was cashing in his case.

Finnegan picked up CJ but randy Orton RKO'd him, CJ hawk, and Adrian. Finnegan got up when Randy was turned around and waited for him to turn around right into a roundhouse kick from Finnegan. Finnegan then went to the corner and put his hand out and pointed at Randy, as randy got on a knee Finnegan ran and hit a demon style knee strike (roundhouse knee strike) and saw CJ getting up, so he hit a big boot and then went to cover randy!

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner AND NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION...FINNEGAN WATTS!" Lillian yells.

Finnegan holds the title above his head as Adrian stares him down from the ramp as he walks away...

(The next day)

Adrian was walking threw the hallways of the stadium and saw a young women with tan skin and brown hair with blond highlights, she was wearing a black shirt with a chainsaw on it and a pair of jeans. Adrian walked past her and saw that she was blushing and looking at him, Adrian stopped and looked at her. "Who are you miss?" Adrian asked her. "O-Oh I'm A-Alyssa, I'm brought up from NXT" she said. Adrian nodded to her and kept on walking...

Xxxx

Sorry for a short-ish chapter, will get longer

I no own WWE


	5. Chapter 5

A twist of fate

Xxxxx

Adrian sat in his locker room thinking of the girl he just met. 'She was cute, I wonder if she's single' Adrian thought. He watched RAW start. "Welcome back everybody after what could be the greatest wrestleMania of all time, we saw the debut of Ethan carter the third EC3 vs the retiring Ryno of his United States championship in a 5 star match

We saw the Undertaker vs kris clover in a hell in a cell match which the undertaker won...for what could be his final WrestleMania until after when the already retired Brock lesnar came out and said 'next year, same place, one last time' which the Undertaker said yes to and then chokeslamed Brock onto the steel steps

Next was the re-debut of the hardy boyz...I mean... 'Brother Nero' Jeff hardy and 'broken' Matt hardy in a match which they one against RAW tag team champions team W.T.F and smackdown tag team champions authors of pain and then won the tag team titles for both raw and smackdown

All the other matches were great but those select few were the best

Then the main event where CJ hawk vs Randy Orton in a 5 star match and then Adrian Watts came out and took them out, and his brother cashed into become the in WWE world heavyweight champion

Tonight Adrian watts teams with broken Matt and brother Nero against Foxdre, Randy Orton, and Trivolt" sad Cole and JBL

(Later that night with Alyssa)

"I wonder if he likes me, I hope he does, but now I got to help him since Bayley is down there she is. Going to get involved" Alyssa said to her self as she looked in the mirror.

(At the match)

I'LL FADE AWAY AND CLASSIFY MYSELF AS OBSOLETE

"OBSOLETE" Matt hardy yells into the mic as "brother Nero" Jeff hardy comes out

I'LL FADE AWAY AND CLASSIFY MYSELF AS OBSOLETE

"OBSOLETE" the crowed screamed with Matt

Jeff climbed the steel steps and yelled "I'll fade away and classify my self as obsolete" into the camera.

Adrian was waiting at position for the hardies to hurry up, Then Alyssa ran up to him. "Adrian I'm coming out with you, Bayley's down there you'll need me!" She told him. Adrian looked at her in the eye which cause her to blush madly, he then nodded to her and his theme hit

-unforgiven 2 by Metallica hits-

Adrian walked out like Kane and went to the ring and stared at his opponents, who were out side the ring.

DING DING

Adrian and foxdre started out and lock up, Adrian tosses Foxdre into the corner and starts to punch him hard. He keeps doing it until the re pulls him off, Adrian then ran and hit a stinger splash and a bulldog. Adrian tagged in brother Nero and the two hit a double snap suplex on Foxdre.

Nero then got on top of Foxdre and started to punch him. Nero then went top rope and went for a diving senton bomb but Foxdre moved out of the way and Nero hit the mat hard. Foxdre crawled over to the corner and tagged in Randy.

Randy got and then ran and hit a closeline on Nero. He then did his Garvin stomp on Nero. Randy then went to cover

1

Nero kicked out

Randy then got up and stomped him

(Later in the match)

The match has been back and forth, in the ring was Trivolt and Matt, Trivolt hit a Tri-cutter (RKO), Nero got in and hit a twist of fate on Trivolt, foxdre hit a foxbomb (pop-up powerbomb) on Nero, Adrian got in and dropkicked foxdre, Bayley then distracted the ref and Alyssa pulled her off the apron hard. Trivolt was just getting up and saw this so he went over and yelled at her, Randy got in and wen to RKO Adrian but Adrian pushed him into Trivolt, Trivolt got knocked down and Orton was sent over the top rope, by now Nero was on the top rope, Matt tagged him in. Adrian hit a game changer and then Nero hit a swanton bomb and went to pin!

1

2

3!

"Here are your winners, brother Nero, 'broken' Matt hardy, and Adrian watts!" Lillian said in to the mic.

Matt hardy started the delete chant, Nero did it with him. Adrian held open the ropes for Alyssa to get in the ring , Adrian took her hand and helped her climb, in which she blushed a lot at. Adrian smiled at her and held her hand, then the lights went out!

"Matt hardy you ran from us! 2 years ago you beat us at bound for glory, the final battle, the final deletion, but you never did it even though you beat us" said a voice

Then the lights came on and decay blind sides the winners of the match, Matt got hit with a black hole slam. Nero hit a twist of fate on Steve, Adrian dropkicked Abyss into the corner, Rosemary went to spit some mist in Adrian's face but Alyssa pulled her off and hit sweet dreams (leg trap sunset flip piledriver) on the out side, Steve recovered and went and dropkicked her hard.

Adrian saw this and dove to the outside with a springboard cross body. Matt and Nero hit a twist of fate and a Swanton on Abyss. Adrian was pissed at Steve for hurting Alyssa so he picked him up and hit a broken platinum driver on the steel steps. Adrian then helped Alyssa up, she clung to his arm all the way to the back.

(In Adrian's locker room)

Adrian brought Alyssa to his locker room and sat on the couch with her in his arms he hugged her her to his chest. 'He's hugging me, I love this so much right now!" Alyssa thought to her self as she smiled into his chest. "You know your cute right?" Adrian asked as Alyssa blushed and buried her head deeper into his chest...

Xxxx

I hope you all enjoyed

I no own WWE


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian and Alyssa travel together

Story is going to get a little AU

Xxxxxx

(Year, 2018)

Adrian was still cuddling Alyssa, he really thought how cute it was that she had a schoolgirl like crush on him. "So I guess I got to go now..." Adrian said to her, she looked up at him. "Could I umm travel with you please...I have no one to travel with and it gets scary" Alyssa asked Adrian as she hugged him tighter. "Fine if you want to princess" Adrian said and kissed the top of her head and that made her blush and get up.

Alyssa and got her stuff and came back to Adrian's locker room. What she saw surprised her.

Adrian was, well to put it in simple terms, was beating the living hell out of Kris clover, a African American man that stood about 6'0. "Come on Kris, You blind side me and you can't get the job done!" Adrian yelled at him. Adrian then tossed him into a bunch of crates, he grabbed a stack on a cart and pushed them all on top of Kris which in turn, buried him in a stack of crates. "Sorry you had to see that Alyssa, it was just some unfinished business that's now finished" Adrian said as he went up to her and took her hand and lead her to his black SUV. Adrian put the stuff in the trunk of the SUV and started to drive.

As he drove to the hotel wear the next show was, Lucha underground where Adrian performs part time for a special contract with the two companies, he saw Alyssa falling asleep, he reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Sleep I'll wake you when we get there" Adrian told her, Alyssa obeyed him and passed out fast.

A few hours later he pulled up to a nice hotel and went in and got his room, he went outside and got Alyssa in his arms and carried her into the hotel room. There was only one bed and Adrian laid Alyssa on the bed and she woke up kinda and looked around. "Adrian there's one bed...lay down with me...you need rest for tomorrow" Alyssa said as she fell back to sleep. Adrian got on the bed and laid next to her, Adrian closed his eyes and felt Alyssa lay on his chest but he just went to sleep.

(In the morning)

Alyssa woke up first

She looked up to see Adrian sleeping still so she got out of bed slowly and stood over him, she then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, and she then went to go shower. Adrian woke up to her kissing him on the cheek, after she left to got in the bathroom he laid there looking at the ceiling. 'That was nice' Adrian thought to himself. Adrian herd the door open so he turned towards it and saw Alyssa in a pair of tight yoga pants and a baggy T-shirt, Adrian froze and stared at the beautiful shy women infront of him. "Did you sleep good princess" Adrian asked as he stood up. "It was nice" she said as she walked over to the bed and got her hair brush and started to fix he hair.

Adrian laid back down into bed. "It's to early to get up, join me if you want" Adrian told her, Alyssa then jumped into bed and wrapped her self around his left arm. Adrian then fell back asleep and Alyssa couldn't so she just cuddled against Adrian. 'I wonder if he will ask me out' Alyssa thought to herself as she laid next to him.

(About 2 hours later)

Adrian woke up and was on his back with Alyssa on top of him sleeping. He was starring at her as she softly breathed on his chest he just watched her sleep on him. 'She's perfect, I think I'm going to kiss-I mean ask her out' Adrian thought as he rubbed her back, Alyssa then woke and looked at Adrian and blushed.

Alyssa jumped up and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry adrian" she said as she looked back at him Adrian sat up with her and stared into her eyes. "Alyssa I know you have a major crush on me" Adrian told he as he held her hand, Alyssa looked at him panicky. "A-Adrian I-I-I'm s-s-sorr-" Alyssa was saying until Adrian cut her off with a kiss, Alyssa was surprised by this at first but then leaned into a kiss, Adrian rubbed her cheek with the hand. "Your just like shy cute schoolgirl, always blushing and looking at me" Adrian told her as he broke the kiss. "Does this mean that you like me?" Alyssa asked him as she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Yeah, I was going to ask you out before even trying to kiss you on the lips, so sorry" Adrian said to her.

Alyssa then hugged him and took him down to the bed and held him there and kissed his cheek softly. "I liked it but Adrian tell me about how you got into wrestling" she whispered to him in his ear. "Well it started in TNA..."

(6 years ago, bound for glory)

"We have just word that you two will defend your championships again against a new team" JB said to the team of FoxDre (Foxdre)and TriVolt.

-sabotage by the beastie boys hits-

Adrian walks out with his brother Finnegan, but Adrian has long dyed white hair down to the middle of his shoulders with a black bandanna with black sweat pants. Finn had shaggy dyed white hair.

They go to the edge of the ramp on opposite sides and bring up the fists. They then run to the ring and Finn spear'd FoxDre. TriVolt Went to help his partner but Adrian grabbed him and hit a German suplex.

DING DING

Adrian tagged in Finn and they grabbed TriVolt and hit a combo bros. (super kick from Adrian into a spear from Finn into a springboard moonsault from Adrian into a second rope leg drop). FoxDre rolled back in and got a pop up from Finn into a super kick from Adrian.

TriVolt got to his knees and looked up at Adrian. Finn was behind TriVolt and Adrian said "kicker combine" to Finn. The two then hit 2 super kick at the same time to the front and back of his head. Finn went to pin!

1

2

3!

"Here are your winners and NEW TNA world tag team champions, the Watts brothers" JB said

(End of flashback)

"...and that is how it all started" Adrian told her as she snuggled against Him...

Xxxxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed

I no own WWE OR TNA


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting the parents

Xxxxxx

(4 months later)

Ever since Adrian kissed Alyssa the two have been going out, Adrian really likes how Alyssa looks up to him for advice and stuff. Since Adrian returned to WWE he has been doing promos on his "revenge" on two people. Now Adrian was nervous because he was going to now meet her parents. Adrian was pulled into Alyssa's house in Chicago ad saw a women standing there that looked like Alyssa but older and paler skin. "Hello you must be Adrian, I'm Nicole, oh and Alyssa your father won't be able to come home until we go to RAW" said Nicole. "Oh ok" Alyssa said to her mother.

(At RAW)

Adrian, Alyssa, Nicole and Alyssa's father Kelly, who had a military style hair cut, tan skin and a short beard, were all sitting in Adrian's locker room. "Daddy, you and mom have to go to the front row now for my match" Alyssa said to her parents as Adrian helped them to there seats.

(At the match)

Bayley was in the ring as was with her women's championship and was about to face Alyssa in a title match for the championship.

-We Are Monster High by Madison Beer-

Alyssa comes out like Kelly Kelly and runs into the ring with a smile on her face.

Adrian came out and sat at the commentary table. "Adrian, do you think that Alyssa can win and do you think that Trivolt will get involved?" Cole asks. "I think Alyssa can beat her no problem beating her and if Trivolt gets involved I will not be afriad" Adrian said to Cole and focused on the match.

DING DING

Bayley went right for her Bayley to belly suplex. but Alyssa drove her into the corner and knocked her off. Alyssa then went for The Severide Maneuver (PTO) and was only able to lock in part of it before Bayley grabbed the bottom rope, and Alyssa let go. As Bayley got in she gave Bayley a DDT and covered her.

1

2

Kickout

Bayley then got up and yelled and went for a middle rope splash and connected with it. Alyssa grabbed her stomach area and coughed. Bayley then hit a running knee drop. Bayley got on top of her and started to pound her into the mat. "Oh now it looks like Alyssa is in trouble Adrian" JBL said. "Shut up or I'm gonna permanently retire you" Adrian told him.

Bayley went for another knee drop but hit the mat with her hard and Alyssa locked in a kneebar, Alyssa held it until Bayley grabbed the rope. Alyssa let go and for another Severide maneuver and Bayley kicked her in the face when she went for the inverted sharpshooter part, Bayley got up and slammed Alyssa into the turnbuckle making her roll out of the ring, Bayley git out and broke the steel steps into two parts, Alyssa recovered and ran at Bayley but Bayley hit a flapjack making Alyssa hit the steel steps and she caught the corner right on her ribs. She then gasped and rolled in pain. By now the ref got out and checked on her but Bayley grabbed her and dragged her back in the ring.

Bayley put her on the top rope and went for a avalanche Bayley to belly but Alyssa countered and sat on the tope rope and punched her in the face, before Bayley could fall, Alyssa turned grabbed her in that horrible position that the undertaker uses. "OH MY SHE'S GOING TO BREAK HER NECK, ADRIAN STOP HER!" Saxon yelled at him. "DO IT BABE" Adrian yelled. Alyssa looked at her parents and her father gave her a thumbs up and then put it down. Alyssa then hit her boyfriends move from the second rope! The broken platinum driver (tombstone piledriver) and when she hit Bayley pretty much stopped moving and Alyssa hooked her leg!

1

2

3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW WOMENS CHAMPION ALYSSA SEVERIDE!" Lillian said. Then Jerry Lawler got in the ring. "Alyssa, congratulations on the win, do you have any words to share?" Jerry asked her. "Well hehe you got your john 3:16, Cena 3:16, and your Austin 3:16 but one thing you all need to be worried about is...wait get her out of my ring" Alyssa says as she pushes Bayley out of the ring with her boot. "As I was saying, I finally reached my dream of becoming champion and now I can retire and be happy, but there is one thing y'all need to know back there, men and women, I'm coming for all of you, including the championships and contenders" Alyssa said as she got out of the ring and hugged he parents.

Trivolt was down helping Bayley onto a stretcher as they had to strap down her head. Trivolt got up and walked over to Alyssa and slapped her. Alyssa's father Kelly then punched him and Trivolt dragged him over the barricade, Nicole screamed for help as the too fought. The toe got separated and Adrian was helping Alyssa to the back with a pissed off look on his face.

(In the back, about 5 minutes later)

"baeley you'll be ok don't worry be ok" Trivolt told his wife as he held her hand as they loaded her into a ambulance but before Trivolt could step in to it he was pulled off of it with a German suplex. "So old friend you want to go as hit my Alyssa, WELL IM GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HIT SOME ONE I LOVE!" Adrian screamed at him as he punched him for real in the face making Trivolt bleed hard. He then pinned him against the wall and started to punch him in the liver making Trivolt cough in pain. Then Adrian tossed put him threw a car backside window and then pulled him out an German suplexed him into the passenger side window. Trivolt laid on the floor bleeding and softly crying from the pain. Adrian grabbed his arm and hit a arm killer (inverted hammer lock arm breaker) and Trivolt grabbed his arm in pain then Adrian locked in a omoplata and tried to rip it off of him.

Adrian picked him up and held him in a powerbomb hold, he then ran and powerbombed him threw a RV window. Big show, braun strowman, and Erik Rowan grabbed Adrian ad dragged him away before he could do anything else...

(2 hours later)

Adrian walked into Alyssa's house after taking a shower in big shows locker room. "Adrian I saw what happened to Trivolt..." Alyssa said to Adrian as she hugged Adrian. "I'm sorry but he hit you and beat the shit out of Kelly, I had to knock him down from his high horse" Adrian told her as he hugged her back. Alyssa then whispered something in his ear. "What do you mean that I got a US title shot?!" Adrian asked her. She pulled out her phone and showed him

Foxdre will face Adrian watts in a 3 stages of hell match at the next PPV, survivor series!

"Damn I can't do it, me, Austin, Finnegan, Randy, and father vs the new club (styles, gallows, anderson, Bàlor, and Kenny omega) at dat PPV" Adrian told her. Alyssa then pulled Adrian up to her room and they went to bed.

Xxxxxx

I hope you all enjoy, sorry for not getting it out sooner I've been busy with life

What do you want to see more

The Watts-Orton family vs the new club

Adrian vs foxdre in a 3 stages of hell

Or

Both

Review what you want and crap

I no own WWE


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian meets his new partner

Xxxx

List of current champions

WWE world heavyweight champion: Finnegan watts

Universal: AJ styles

United States: foxdre

Intercontinental: James Ellsworth

Raw tag team champions: the new club (Anderson and gallows)

Smackdown tag team champions: The Broken Hardys

Raw women's champion: Alyssa severide

Smackdown women's champion: Asuka

Adrian was walking threw the center they were at and it was 3 weeks until survivor series. Alyssa was walking next to him with bruised ribs with her championship. "Adrian I got you a partner tonight!" Alyssa told him happily. "Who is it James Ellsworth?" Adrian said sarcastically. "No him and Baron blade have a match tonight, it's Paul Catapult" she told him. "The jobber from TNA, hahaha, I powerbomb'd him threw 2 tables" Adrian said with a laugh. "Your first WWE championship, Didn't he beat you for it?" Alyssa asked slyly. "No it was his money in the bank cash in" Adrian said to her as she laughed at him.

"Mr Watts may I have a word with you and your girlfriend real quick" said a voice from behind them. Adrian turned to the voice and saw Paul Heyman. "Mr Watts ever since my client Brock Lesnar retired I have not found a single worthy person to be my new client but you, I want to be your Advocate" Heyman said. "I'll think Paul, but right now I don want a manager" Adrian said and took Alyssa's hand and walked away...

(Later)

Adrian was talking to kurt angle. "Kurt man, I really hate it here on RAW, there not pushing people hard enough" Adrian said to him. "Oh Adrian, don't you realize that you are going to win US title, Trivolt is in the hospital, you are back on track" kurt says.

(In the ring area)

-from a cage by by Envoi

A slightly built tan man with grey eyes and long brown hair in a pony tail comes out, he was Paul catapult, and walked to the ring. Once he got in the ring the crowed was cheering hard and then Adrian came out with Alyssa.

-unforgiven 2 by Metallica hits-

Adrian comes down and glares at Paul as he came down. Adrian got in the ring, glared at the wolves and the bell ring.

DING DING

Adrian started out against Eddie Edwards and Adrian suplexed him down and got on top of him and punched him hard as hell. Adrian picked him up and hit a stunner and the crowed went Wild at the move. Adrian tagged in Paul and the hit a leg drop/senton combination. Paul then picked him up and slammed Edwards with a front slam.

Edwards started to crawl to his corner but Paul kicked him in his guy. Paul grabbed him and hit a German suplex, Paul then went springboard but Eddie punched him in mid air. Eddie crawled over and tagged in Davy Richards and Davy dropkicked Paul. Davy then picked Paul up then hit a backstabber and went to cover him to try to win.

1

2

Kick out

Davy went and hit a leg drop on Paul and did a elbow drop on him. Davy tagged in Eddie and they hit and eddie got in but Adrian jumped in and ran at them. Eddie Edwards hit a pop up and Davy Richards hit Adrian with a roundhouse kick. Paul got up and hit a drop kick to Edwards and Eddie went for him but he countered with a standing Shiranui. Adrian got back up and told him to tag him in and Paul hit a double chicken wing gutbuster, Adrian then hit a unforgiven forearm and went for the pin.

1

2

3

-unforgiven 2 hits-

"Here is your winners Adrian watts and Paul catapult!" Lillian called out.

Adrian got out of the ring and walked away but Paul followed him.

(In the back)

"Adrian slow down I need to talk to you" Paul said. "What be quick" Adrian told him. "Weeeelllll I was wondering if you want to go after the tag team championships?" Paul asked him. "No gallows and Anderson are my friends" Adrian told him.

"Think about it, I'm going for James Ellsworth at survivor series because I'm not signed to a brand, if I win it and you win the United States championship we could do so much mayhem and we could hold all the gold"

Xxxxxxx

Hope you all enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Survivor series part 1

Adrian vs foxdre three stages of hell match: US title match

Xxxx

"Welcome to survivor series ladies and gentlemen, the first match of the evening is foxdre vs Adrian Watts in a three stages of hell match" said Cole

-cut the cord by shinedown hits-

Foxdre comes out with the US title on his shoulder and got in the ring. Above him was the steel cage, only difference was this first fall was pin only.

-unforgiven 2 hits-

Adrian walks out and runs in the ring and pushes Foxdre out, Foxdre skids across the mat ad under the bottom rope right to the floor. "Man Cole, Adrian has really been showing his strength" said the king. "Your right, Adrian watts, standing 6'5 and 239 pounds, but recently he has been reweighed and evaluated, he is 6'7 and 245 pounds of pure aggression and power, Foxdre on the other hand, is 5'8 and 190 pounds, this is not looking good for Foxdre" Jerry Lawler said to him. The cage lowered it's self and the match started.

DING DING

Adrian ran and hit a front dropkick on foxdre into the steel cage. Foxdre hits it and gasps in pain. He then came back with a dropkick to the knee of Adrian. Adrian hit the ground and got caught with a foxhole (Shining Wizard Knee Strike) and Adrian hit the ground. Foxdre new it was not enough so he started to pound on Adrian's knee. Adrian fought back but Foxdre locked him in a kneebar like submission, Foxdre then held it in for a long time and Adrian was about to tap out but Adrian bridged up and the ref counted it as a pin on foxdre because his shoulders were down.

1

2

Foxdre released the hold

Adrian then crawled to the corner and foxdre started to pound on the leg that had the submission on it. He then jumped on the second rope and stomped the knee hard. Adrian screamed in pain ad held the knee. Foxdre picked up Adrian and went for a fox-lock (arm trap crossface) but Adrian lifted foxdre up and hit a white noise like maneuver and went for a pin.

1

2

Thr-kick out

'Huh not a bad maneuver, I will use it later' Adrian thought to him self as he laid ontop of foxdre. Adrian pulled him self up and went to the top rope but then went to the top of the cage, he then went for a 450° splash.

BUT

Foxdre was up and hit a Tri-cutter and the crowed went wild. Foxdre then went to the top of the cage AND HIT A DOUBLE ROTATION MOONSAULT FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE. Foxdre then rolled off of Adrian and then went for a cover.

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner of the first fall, Foxdre, the next fall is a falls count anywhere match!" Lillian said. The cage then raised.

Adrian rolled out of the ring, he then felt blood run down his face and waited for Foxdre to get out. He watched Foxdre set up a table. As Foxdre turned around, Adrian then spear'd Foxdre threw the table. Adrian then sat up and looked at Foxdre, he then picked up Foxdre and gave him a suplex into the barricade, Adrian then hit a leg drop from the barricade on foxdre and went for a pin.

1

2

Kick out

Adrian got up and set up a table on the side of the ring. He then lifted him for a powerbomb on the apron but Adrian let him go and foxdre hit a fisherman suplex threw the table at ring side. Foxdre laid there but got up and saw that Adrian lifted him self up on the barricade, Foxdre then got on the apron and went for a diving foxhole but Adrian caught him and hit a powerbomb on the hard ground. Adrian then got back on the apron and hit powerbomb while jumping off the apron. Foxdre then grabbed his back and Adrian covered him.

1

2

3!

"Here is the winner of the second fall Adrian watts, the next and last fall is a submissions match"

Adrian continues to pound on foxdre and tossed him into the pole. Adrian then stomped his leg.

Adrian picked up foxdre and put him in the ring, foxdre then pulled him down for a foxlock but Adrian reversed it into that white noise like maneuver, Adrian finally got sick of this and picked up foxdre, he then HIT A DOUBLE PILEDRIVER AND THEN A POWERBOMB, Adrian then grabbed foxdre by his head and locked in his own Foxlock and foxdre started to tap out.

DING DING DING

"Here is your winner and NEW United States champion, ADRIAN WATTS" Lillian calls out.

Adrian then picked foxdre up and brought him to the apron, Adrian put foxdre's head between his legs and lifted him put jumped off and hit ganzo bomb. Adrian then stood above the former US champ.

(Later that night)

Paul catapult faced James Ellsworth and won the intercontinental championship

Cxxxx

Hope you all enjoyed

Review your options on the match


	10. Chapter 10

Survivor series part 2

Xxxxx

(About a 2 hours later)

Adrian walked into a big open locker room with a pitch black corner area and 3 other people. The first person was his older brother Finn, the next person looked like Adrian but was smaller, he stood about 5'9 and had a little muscle, this was Austin watts jr. Then ther was a man that had white hair, he stood about 6'3 and had some muscle on him, this was "the king of platinum style" Austin watts sr. You see it is a style in which you use high impact moves with a all around style of powerhouse, technical, submission, MMA, and lucha libre, Austin made the style by being one of the revolutionary pioneers in the 80's.

"Well then, I'm beat to hell right now my family" Adrian told them. "Well, we have the main event to night, I think we should use the caster killer, Watts family combo, and the career killer" Austin said. "Yeah, I want to hit that superkick/RKO combo with randy" AJ (Austin jr) said as he pointed at the dark corner. "Listen you all we must win tonight, I need to put styles in his place" Randy said to the watts family. "Randy we will win, if not we have a big problem" Finn finally said as he took a pause to get up. "I will be fired as a champion" Finn said as he left.

"Let's go now" Austin said. "Let's go" AJ said as he jumped up. "Fine" Randy said as he stood up. Adrian shook his head ad followed...

(At the match)

The new club were waiting in the ring.

-I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD THEY COUNCL ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO ME...WELCOME TO THE FAMILY-

The opening to voices hit but then welcome to the family by AX7 hit.

The Watts-Orton family walks out and got in the ring. "I have just been informed that this match is now a 5-on-5 tornado elimination tag team match" Lillian said.

DING DING DING

Finn went after Gallows, Austin went after Styles, Adrian went for Kenny, Randy went for Bàlor, AJ went for Anderson. The two teams brawled in and out of the ring. Finn grabbed Gallows and drug him to the back somewhere. Randy and Bàlor brawled down the ramp and They fell off the ramp. AJ then took his fight into the crowed. Adrian and Austin held there fight in the ring.

(With Finn)

Finn smashed Gallows into a door and tossed him down, Gallows kicked him in the knee and then jumped up and gave him a DDT. He then dragged him back to the ring...

(With AJ)

Anderson put AJ in a head lock and hit a bulldog on the hard floor, he then stomped AJ hard in the stomach, he then started to drag AJ back.

(In the ring)

Adrian hit Kenny with a superkick and then Austin hit a roundhouse, that made Kenny hit the floor, Austin and Adrian then hit the caster killer on styles (wheelbarrow lift followed by a double knee face breaker) and then Austin covers!

1

2

3!

"AJ styles is eliminated!"

Right after that gallows ran into the ring and gave a big boot to Adrian and then anderson got in the ring too and the duo gave Austin a magic killer and then did a double cover.

1

2

3!

"Austin watts have been eliminated!"

Finn got in and hit a double closeline on the duo in the ring. AJ crawled in but Kenny omega got in and hit a V-trigger on Finn. Then randy and Finn came back in with bàlor in hand. The two teams brawled for a few more minute before the only two standing were randy and kenny.

Randy went for a RKO but kenny reversed it into Croyt's Wrath w/ pin.

1

2

Kickout

Randy then RKO'd him and rolled out of the ring.

Gallows and anderson got up and Adrian and Finn got up at the same time and they both took down Anderson an gallows, they then pick up Kenny and hit a P2 (suplex lift by Finn tossed into a powerbomb by Adrian

1

2

3!

"Kenny omega is eliminated!"

Then, bàlor, anderson, and gallows went for a roll up on all of them.

1 1 1

2 2 2

3 3 kickout!

Finn and Austin were out!

Randy got up and RKO'd bàlor and Gallows. Adrian and Randy started to fight the new club.

BUT THEN

Randy accidentally RKO'd Adrian!

Randy then let him self get rolled up pinned by Anderson.

Adrian sat up and looked at the three people left and Adrian stood up. Adrian dropkicked Anderson and then did the same to bàlor. Adrian then went for the roll up on gallows and used the ropes with his feet!

1

2

3!

"Like gallows is eliminated!"

Adrian struggled to get up put caught anderson in another roll up.

1

2

3!

"Karl Anderson has been eliminated"

Down to adrian and bàlor

Finn then hit a shotgun dropkick into the turnbuckle and Adrian hit the ground, Finn went for a Coup de Grâce, but Adrian reversed it into a ankle lock and then went up an locked in a arm killer (armbar/leg lock combo). Adrian then really wrenched it hard and then Finn tapped out.

DINV DING DING

Here is your winners THE WATTS FAMILY

Cxxxx

Sorry for a short chapter but I have a lot going on right now with. School and stuff

Review and enjoy my brothers and sisters of fanfiction

I no own WWE


	11. Chapter 11

RAW After the series!

Xxx

Alyssa was walking next to Adrian holding both the titles as Adrian talked on the phone with triple h. After he hung up he sighed. "What's wrong lover" Alyssa asked. "They eat to give the title back to Foxdre to have him in another run" Adrian said and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not all, they want to give Sasha your title tonight" Adrian said as he looked down. "I...what" Alyssa asked in pure shock. Adrian grabs his title and his phone. "Yo hunter. Meet me in the ring tonight"

(Later that night)

Triple h was standing in the ring as Adrian walks out and Paul was trying to hold him back. Paul finally gave up and went in the back. "Hunter man I have something to tell you" Adrian said as he shook triple h's hand. "Yeah Adrian what is it" he asked. "Nothing major it's just...I quit" Adrian says as he then gives HHH a superkick.

Adrian then precedes to kick the living shit of of him with his title belt and gave him a broken platinum driver, pedigree, and hit a hammerlock arm breaker and broke his arm.

Adrian ten walked up the ramp with a pissed off look on his face

(Later that night)

Adrian was holding a crying Alyssa in his arms because of 3 thing. 1: Adrian and her are out of the WWE 2:triple h made Alyssa quit since she lost her match. 3:Adrian hurt his wrist pretty bad while fighting hunter.

"Alyssa I have already got us a job" Adrian said to her. "How and where" Alyssa asks as she put her her head in his neck. "TNA is giving me the tag team championship in my first match and you are going to be the GM!" Adrian said. "Great but...I finally got the title that I have been fighting for and they took it away...it's not fair, to you and me, that they wanted new people pretty much right after we won are titles, I may have held mine for a while but you haven't, I wish that this didn't happen" Alyssa said to Adrian, Adrian then kissed her head and started to think, he still didn't get his revenge.

"Listen baby, let's spend a month or two in TNA and then see what happens, but we have 3 weeks before we are needed to do anything...so...I gotta work on my skills and rest my arm, but we get to be with each other!" Adrian said trying to lighten her up.

(With Trivolt/Trey)

Trey and Bayley were walking out of the hospital as Trey was rubbing his neck. "So Adrian's out of WWE" Trey said as he sighed. "Yeah...it's shocking, Adrian was one of are best and now they threw him and Alyssa out" Bayley said.

(Back with Adrian)

Alyssa was in the shower getting clean and Adrian as rewrapping his hand when his phone went off. "Yo I herd your coming here" said a strange voice. "Yup, some WWE people are assholes, you know that Lashley" CLICK and with that Lashley hung up. Adrian then took out his phone and put on some music.

"Mama told me when I was young "come sit beside, my only son listen closely to what I say and if you do this it will help you some sunny day"" Adrian was listening to simple man by Lynyrd Skynyrd , Adrian then took out a small thing of pills and took two.

"Adrian..." Alyssa said as she stood there in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. "Tell me something, I have seen you take them why do you?" Alyssa then asked. "Alyssa if I could I would but it's better to not tell you" Adrian said as he went up to her and kissed her softly. The music was still playing and Adrian grabbed her hands and started to slow dance with her.

Adrian then took her cheek am rubbed hit softly and kissed her forehead. "Alyssa I was wondering, why did you like me, I was a evil son of a bitch, but for some reason you made me feel different" Adrian said as he looked in her eyes. "I don't know, I thought you were nice enough to love so..." Alyssa trailed off with a chuckle. Adrian walked towards the bed and lairs down with Alyssa once she got there.

(A week later)

Adrian was meeting with Dixie Carter. "Adrian I was wondering if you wanted to team with a current TNA star or do you want to bring in a new star?" Dixie asked, ever since survivor series 2016 TNA and ROH came together and then TNA took it over. "Well, can I bring in someone?" Adrian asked her. "Fine but I want to form a new stable lead by you and EC3" Dixie said. "Oh many people?" Adrian asked. "Around 5 or six, DCC has 5, team X gold has 6, and you got the Cody rhodes, Arron rex, Moose, and Mike Bennett working together so I was thinking about a stable war!" Dixie says. "Ok fine"

Xxxxxx

I'm gonna need 5 OC's now!

I no own WWE, TNA OR ROH


End file.
